black star
by SmoresSweetie
Summary: bella is asenior at forks high dealing with edward leaving.elena is a senior at mystic falls and dealing with the fact that her boyfriend is a vampire.both of their lives cross when a secert is revealed involing them both.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Summary.

Bella is a senior at forks high and trying to get over Edward

Elena a senior at mystic falls high and is trying to deal with her parents death and the fact that her boyfriend and his brother are vampire. Their lives collide when a secret involving them both is revealed. Rated – k just cause.

Elena's pov

**It was 7:30 and Elena was running late. She finally made it home, when she stepped inside she noticed that not only was Stefan here but Damon and the rest of the gang.**

**Even Anna, Alaric, and Tyler were here. Elena was confused ,but when Elena went into the living room and saw Jenna,Jeremy,Jon,and Isabel sitting on the couch she knew so**mething was up.

Jon was the first to speak,"Elena we have something to tell you."

"if its about you being my dad I already know."

" there is something else," he paused trying to find the right words.

Finally Isabel just smoothly said,"Elena you have a sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Elena's pov

I just stood there for a minute. Finally I decide that as long as she's here I should ask about my so called sis.

"so,what is she like, I mean what does she look like?", I asked,breaking the awkward silence.

"well from what I've heard from charlie, she's a senior in forks high and as for what she looks like all I know is that she has black hair and dark green eyes."

"so when do I get to met her?"

"tomorrow,we all are going to fly in tomorrow and get some rental cars and drive to charlie's house."

"i guess we should start packing." and with that everyone went home and got ready for the upcoming.

the next day.

"Elena we're here.", I looked up into Stefan's eyes and got up out my sit.

"i wish I wasn't here, I wish I was back home.", I complained.

"hey you never know this maybe good thing maybe she's nice and wants to know more about you." he said to me.

"yeah and maybe she's just like damon." I snapped back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Bella's pov

I was pulling in the driveway when I noticed that charlie was home early. That was weird,he is never usual home early and when he is something is up.

"hey dad, what's up your never home before me?", I asked.

"hey bells can you come here for a minute, there is something I need to talk to you about." okay now I was really worried. I went over and sat on the couch across from him facing a wall, I turn towards him and saw he was very nervous.

"dad whats wrong ,your never this nervous."

"there something I need to tell you,now before I tell you promise me you'll let me finish before you speak."

"okay now I'm scared."

"Bella."

"okay dad I promise,now what do you need to tell me."

he was hesitant at the beging but he finally came out with it.

"Bella, I'm not your real father and renee is not your real mother," he gave me a look telling me to shut up before I could get out the first word,"your real mother came to us one day asking us if she could stay for awhile,we said yes and two day later she gave birth to you. we went out on night and when we came back she was gone and you we're on the couch. we thought about giving you up but decided to keep you instead."

"anything else you want to tell me before I go to bed?"

"yes you have a sister and she,your mom and some of their friends will be here tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Elena's point of view

we went to claim our luggage and rented 2 Tahoe for a month or two. the drive to charlie's house was a long one. Since we arrived at the port angles airport at one and left at 1:45, the actually drive to forks was about three hours. The whole ride there was awkward, I rod with Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Anna , Matt, and Bonnie whole way there we all had to listen to what Damon and Jeremy thought she might be like.

"she's probably a nerd." Damon said

"or a goody two shoes, you know never had a boyfriend, does stuff for charity,and is real polite and doesn't cuss." Jeremy predicted.

"or she maybe goth." Matt added.

"or she could be total preppy,loves shopping and cares about whats in style probably starves her self and is thin as a toothpick."

"or she could be like Damon," I finally said. all of a sudden everyone busted out laughing.

"well, I guess we will soon find out," calls bonnie from the front seat. As we pull in the driveway we see enormous white house.

"wow,i think isabel left out the fact that she is loaded." said matt.

Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I haven't updated in been a really rough time, but I will try to update regularly. Thanx for the reviews, I will to make the paragraphs longer. And I will put up a pic of each cast member soon. Enjoy.

Elena's pov.

The house was huge, it had 3 storeys, 2 balconies, and a garage with a police cruiser and black camero parked in the drive. (I know Bella should have a truck, but I am moving away from the original Bella.) As we got out we saw a man with black hair and a scruffy mustache come out the door.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Welcome to forks, Bella is inside with a friend watching a movie. Please come inside." He said as he motioned for us to follow him inside. We walked inside; Damon, Stefan and Caroline were a bit hesitant at first, but walked inside. As we walked to the living room, we heard 2 girls talking. On the couch sat a girl with long brown straight hair, and her eyes covered with oval black lined glasses. The girl next to with hazel eyes. She resembled Isabel in the face. I was positive that she is my sister. She had to be, looked so much like Isabel it was freaky.

Alaric was the first to speak, "hi, my names Alaric Saltzman, this is Elena, Caroline, bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Isabel, Jon, Jenna, matt, and Anna. We're from mystic falls, VA and it is pleasure to meet you."

Charlie turned to each girl as he called them out them out," this is Bella, and Angela." Bella looked at each of us with an emotionless face. I became nervous, what if we hated each other.

After a while of talking, which was mostly done by Charlie and Alaric, we decided to go to our hotel.

The ride was 30 minutes long but it seemed to drag on.

"I thought she was hot." says Damon as we approached the hotel.

"Maybe we will get to talk to her tomorrow." Says bonnie.

"Yeah, maybe."I say. Please don't let this be a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever, issues to deal with, teacher pissing me off. So this is the chapter six toblack star**. **I promise to update as soon as possible.Is chapter will be longer. Btw thax for all the reviews.

Bella907 ; )

Bella pov

Me and Angela were sitting on the couch talking. I had told her about me having a sister.

" So… you're adopted?" she asked.

" Yeah, I guess so." Was all I could think of.

" What do you think she's like?"

" I have no idea, I just hope she's not a stuck up brat, what if we hate each other?"

" Well you can only hope for the best."

And she was right, I mean, if we do hate each other then we just hate each other. I can only hope she isn't a horrible person, I won't know until I met her. I wonder why Isabel didn't want me. I mean, I don't hate Charlie and Renee, I love them a lot and could never ask for better parents. But I wish I could have a least known Isabel.

I was broken out of my train of thought when Charlie went to see who was pulling up into the driveway. I heard many footsteps and Charlie invite them in. I put on my poker face as they walk into the living room. A man who looked about 30 stepped forward out of the large group.

" Hi, my name is Alaric Saltzman and this is , Elena, Caroline, bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Isabel, Jon, Jenna, matt, and Anna. We're from mystic falls, VA and it is pleasure to meet you."

Charlie turned to us, " This is Bella and Angela."

I looked at each one of them, I knew instantly that the girl with straight brown hair and deep brown eyes was my sister. Me and Angela didn't speak through their whole visit. They finally left announcing they we're going to their hotel.

" Well, them seemed nice." Charlie finally says.

" Yeah, they did, maybe they'll come tomorrow".

Angela left shortly after and me and Charlie left went to bed. Right before going to sleep I decided that tomorrow that I would talk to Elena and meet her officially.

I woke up at 7:00 the morning, I found a note on the kitchen counter stating that Charlie had been called in and wouldn't be In till late this afternoon. I thought about going to La Push and see Jake but decided to go to Port Angelas instead. I went window shopping, just walking around, when I saw Elena and them eating lunch at a hamburger joint. I thought about joining them but decided against it. I was about to turn around and walk away when one of them spotted me.

" Hey Bella, why don't come join us." Said a girl with blonde hair, I believe her name was Caroline.

I took a deep breath and said, " You don't mind?"

" No, come on we all really wanna talk to you."

I walked to their table. There was an empty seat next to a guy dressed in black. I looked at his face and saw the most gorges icy blue eyes.

" Hi, my name's Damon Salvatore." He said with a smirk.


End file.
